Kuro's Tale
by craicdoz
Summary: In the ancient valley of Nibel the forest was saved from certain destruction by the brave actions of the spirit Ori. It was this spirit who sought out to undo all the actions of the owl Kuro in order to restore balance to the land. Only they never could comprehend why she did what she did. This is her tale.


**Prologue**

Twilight was falling over the forest of Nibel, the last of the sun's rays glinting off the shattered peak of Mount Horu and the moon rising to take its place. Darkness gradually filled the valley, settling into every nook and cranny, as the gathering mists swirled about the trees, giving the woods an ominous air. Even more unsettling, though, was the absolute stillness of it all. Not a thing could heard for there was no wind to shake the trees nor water to fill the streams. Any wildlife had long since gone into hiding for fear of what the night would bring, leaving the forests abandoned until morning. Of course, it had not always been this way.

Not so long ago the valley had been filled with life, cheerful streams in every brook and pleasant breezes stirring the air. The forest's inhabitants, both animals and spirits alike, gleefully went about their lives as they coexisted in harmony. Back then the woods had been alive, their trees full of leaves and blossoms that gave way to fruit while the floor had been filled with all manner of plants just as any good forest ought to have. It was in this paradise that the inhabitants were able to thrive in a life where they wanted for naught. Everyone, from the lowly slug to the simple Gumon, seemed content.

At the center of it all, towering high above the rest of the canopy, the Spirit Tree kept watch over it all. The home of every spirit in the vale, its canopy used to glow with their light, spheres of light visible through the leaves even on the brightest of days. Standing taller than all but the mountains themselves, it was a bastion of hope for all who called the valley home for it was from there that the spirit of the forest used his light to bring life to the verdant landscape, causing the water to flow and the wind to stir while keeping the fires of Mount Horu at bay thus allowing the landscape to thrive. The light from the tree even managed to make the nights less loathsome with its gentle glow bathing the forest much like the stars above. That is, until that light was stolen.

In the absence of its light the forest was slowly withering away. The waters no longer streamed from the mouth of the mighty Ginso Tree to the east, causing all the streams and lakes to grow foul and stagnant as there was no flow to uphold them, while the Forlorn Ruins in the west lay dormant, the winds that once sustained them having fallen silent long ago. Without either of these blessings the trees had become fallow, their crowns barren of leaves and the ground around them desolate as the woods began to die. Even the distant titan of Mount Horu had changed, the fire within its belly churning and smoking as it prepared to belch forth its lava like it had so long ago. If the lack of water and wind didn't kill the valley then the volcano's fury surely would.

Not that Kuro could do anything about fate of the vale. After all, it had been she who doomed it to its demise when she ripped the spirit of the forest from his tree and banished him to the deep abyss beneath the land. There she hoped he would suffer for all of eternity. But her actions weren't without reason. That spirit had stolen from her something she could never replace, something that she treasured above all else, leaving her no choice other than to inflict upon it the full extent of her wrathful vengeance. As she gazed over the decaying forest, though, she still felt a twinge of remorse for what she'd wrought. She had done what she must in response to the wrong committed against her but that didn't mean she wasn't sorry to see her ancestral home also pay the price.

Even from atop her perch upon the cliffs above the Forlorn Ruins, though, the great owl could see the light steadily returning to the Spirit Tree. Already its massive canopy was relighting with the numerous blue orbs of light that filled it and dotted across its vast trunk. Something or someone was trying to restore the spirit of the forest to his rightful place and undo all of her work to banish her foe. But if they thought that she would sit idly by and watch them rescue that which she hated most they were sorely mistaken. She would die before she saw that spirit retake his place upon the Spirit Tree.

So, rustling her soot black feathers and stretching her talons, Kuro clicked her wicked beak as she scanned the decaying canopy beneath her. Her eyes still burned with the white fury of vengeance as an old pain once more coursed through her yet she was unable to see any sign of the perpetrator. No matter, though. Nothing in this forest could escape from her gaze forever, not when she had fire of revenge driving her. Spreading her enormous wings, she gave them a minute flap before leaping from the cliff, letting out an echoing screech as she swooped low over the trees. Somewhere beneath them lay her quarry, somewhere was the one seeking to reinstate her nemesis. That was who she needed to find and she knew that before long it would be revealed to her. Of this Kuro was certain as she soared over the blind forest.


End file.
